My Hero
by MellyGleek
Summary: One night Kurt is saved by the one and only Spider-man. Blaine starts to act wired forgetting dates and when Kurt starts to figure out what's going on will the two stay together or fall apart? Based off of the Spider-man movies.


**Here is a one-shot about the Spider-man movies. I hope you all like it. :)**

**I don't own Glee or the Spider-man movies.**

* * *

"So, are you ready for our date tonight?" Kurt asked walking over to Blaine, who was at his locker.

"Babe, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Blaine said giving Kurt a kiss on the lips before turning to go to his class. "Bye." Kurt said with a smile before running to catch up with his best friend, Mercedes.

* * *

"Hey Kurt, be safe out there." Burt said to his son as he went out to meet Blaine for his date.

"Don't worry dad." Kurt said giving his dad a kiss on the cheek before leaving to meet Blaine. "Love you dad."

* * *

Once at the restaurant Kurt waited about an hour before he ran out crying. On his way home he was too upset to pay attention to where he was and before he knew it he had a few guys following him, so Kurt started to walk faster, but then started to run as they began to chase after him. Kurt was not fast enough and they pushed him against the wall as he tried to get away. But before he knew it they were off of him and running away as he tried to get up from the cold ground. "What the…?" Kurt said to himself as he looked around, he saw no one there. When he turned around he saw the one and only Spiderman hanging upside down in front of him. "Oh my god," Kurt said as he put his hand over his month.

"Well hello to you too." Spiderman said.

"Um…Thanks for saving me." Kurt said with a smile.

"It's nothing." Spiderman said with a shrug.

"Well you must let me reward you." Kurt said with a smirk as he pulled down Spiderman's mask just showing his lips as he kissed him with passion. When the two finally parted Kurt smirked before he ran away,

* * *

"So, how was the date?" Burt asked getting up from the couch.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kurt said as he ran up to his room.

"Teenagers," Burt said to himself as he went back to the couch.

* * *

The next day at school Blaine walked up to his boyfriend with a smile. "Hi darling," Blaine said as he gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek. Kurt turned and started to walk away, but Blaine caught his arm.

"Let me go…!" Kurt said as he tried to break free.

"What's wrong, Hun?" Blaine asked with a questioning face.

"Like you don't know…" Kurt said crossing his arms. Blaine looked at him with a confused expression. "Our date,"

"Oh babe, I'm so sorry." Blaine said.

"Sure." Kurt said, not believing him.

"I really am, and I'll make it up to you. I promise" Blaine said. "Come to my house tonight."

* * *

Kurt sighed as he walked up to Blaine's house and rang the doorbell waiting for him to answer. Blaine came running to the door with a smile when he saw Kurt standing there looking gorgeous as ever. "Hey Babe," He said as he pulled Kurt in for a hug and quick kiss.

"I'm still not forgiving you yet." Kurt said pushing Blaine away and walking inside.

"Come on Kurt, I'm so sorry." Blaine said closing the door and following Kurt.

"Blaine, maybe if it was the first time, I wouldn't be as mad, but this is the fourth time you've forgotten a date." Kurt said crossing his arms as he sat down on a chair.

"Kurt, I'm sorry."Blaine said running his hands though his hair. "Things just come up."

"Things more important than us…?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed as he sat down on the couch. "Yes,"

"Then tell me what it is, I want to help you and be there for you." Kurt said moving next to Blaine as he took his hands.

"I'm sorry Kurt; I really do want to tell you." Blaine said with newly forming tears in his eyes. "But I just can't."

"Ugh, fine Blaine, okay whatever." Kurt said throwing his hands up in the air, while getting up to leave.

Blaine signed and he knew he had to do it and it just happen after that. Blaine flung his arm out at Kurt and a thin line of web came shooting out to catch Kurt around the waist and he come spinning over to Blaine and their lips crushed together.

Kurt broke the kiss apart and stared at Blaine with wide-eyes. "Omg you're Spiderman…!" Kurt said letting go of Blaine and putting his hands over his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I really did want to tell you." Blaine said kissing Kurt on the lips again.

"Why did you never tell me before?" Kurt asked pushing Blaine away.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt," Blaine said putting his arms around Kurt's waist. "So, please forgive me?" Blaine said with a smile and his puppy-dog eyes.

"Ugh, Blaine, who could say no to you." Kurt said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him, which soon turned into an unscheduled make-out session.

Soon after the two were cuddling on the couch, under a blanket when Kurt spoke up. "Blaine, I have to get home before my dad freaks out again."

"Ok, I'll walk you home." Blaine said helping Kurt up and out the door.

* * *

Once at Kurt's house Blaine opened the door for him and walked in behind him closing the door. "I'm home dad." Kurt said hugging his father.

"Finally, son." Burt said letting go of him.

"Sorry, dad, I was at Blaine's house." Kurt said looking over at Blaine with a smile.

"I'm sorry, for keeping him, sir." Blaine said looking at Burt.

"Don't worry about it" Burt said. "Kurt I just don't want you out on the streets at night, you could run into someone or something."

"Don't worry dad, I wasn't alone." Kurt said. "I was with Blaine."

"Right," Burt said looking at the TV which was talking about Spiderman. "Plus, I don't trust him."

"Yeah…" Kurt said awkwardly as he looked over at Blaine. Blaine just looked down and shifted awkwardly.

"Well, I should go." Blaine said giving Kurt a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Kurt was up in his room working on his essay, when he heard a noise come out the window on the fire-escape. Kurt quickly looked and saw Blaine in his Spiderman costume kneeling on the fire-escape with a smile on his face. Kurt got up from his desk and opened the window and Blaine came in and sat on his bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you." Blaine said with a smile.

"My dad won't let me out at this time."

"Well, he won't see you leave." Blaine said with a smile.

"How?" Kurt asked

"Why, out the window." Blaine said grabbing Kurt and quickly, putting his mask on and jumping out of the room and into the open air. Kurt let out a scream and tightened his grip on Blaine.

"Oh my god!" Kurt yelled. "This is so crazy."

"But fun, right?"

"Yeah." Kurt said with a blush. Blaine laughed and touched down on the ground in Central Park and Kurt let go of Blaine as Blaine took off his mask.

"Wow that was crazy, Blaine." Kurt said.

"Isn't it?" Blaine said jumping up a tree and within no time there was a large web there. Blaine smiled and came back for Kurt as he lifted him up on the web.

* * *

After an hour or two of cuddling and making out and some talking, Blaine spoke up. "I should probably get you home."

* * *

"Thanks for a great night, Blaine." Kurt said giving him one last kiss before closing the window. Kurt walked over to his bed and fell back on it. "Oh my god, I'm dating Spiderman." Kurt said looking at the window.

* * *

The next day at school Kurt was at his locker when Mercedes came up. "Hey."

"Hey, you ok, you seem a little jumpy?" Mercedes said.

"Oh, what, sorry I'm just waiting for Blaine." Kurt said.

"Oh, ok." Mercedes said. "I gotta go to class."

"Same, bye bye." Kurt said with a little wave walking the other way when he heard the bell ring. "Great I'm late to class." Kurt said to himself.

"Why yes you are." Said a voice from behind him, but before he could turn around a sack was flung over his head.

* * *

Blaine ran into class late and got a look from the teacher and said a quick sorry and went to his table that he shared with Kurt. But Blaine saw that Kurt was nowhere to be found. Blaine questioned himself and looked down and saw a note sitting there. Blaine looked at it weird and then picked it up.

_Spidey, _

_ If you ever want to see your boy toy again you'll come and fine me._

_ Love,_

_ The Green Goblin._

Blaine went wide-eye and went to run out of the room. "Blaine!" The teacher yelled. "Sit down."

"I'm sorry; I really have to go now." Blaine said running out of the room.

* * *

Once outside the classroom Blaine ripped off his clothes and his Spiderman suit was on and he threw his mask on his face as he flew out of the school building.

* * *

"You will never get away with this!" Kurt yelled as he was being tied up.

"Oh, will you just shut up?" Yelled the Green Goblin.

"Maybe I would if you would let me go." Kurt said with a smirk as the Green Goblin put a piece of tape over his month. Just as he did the window broke and Spiderman came flying in.

"Let him go!" Spiderman said.

"Um, no," Said the Green Goblin. "You know you really should be more careful about your identity."

"He has nothing to do with us." Spiderman said.

"Well, let's just see about that." Said the Green Goblin. With that the two went into a fight as Kurt watched in horror as his boyfriend was thrown across the room.

Kurt watched the two fight for a while until the Green Goblin spoke up. "You win this one Spiderman." Said the Green Goblin as he flew out of the room. When he did Spiderman ran over to Kurt and quickly untied him and tore the tape off of his face.

"Let's get you home." Spiderman said picking Kurt up before he could talk.

* * *

Blaine set Kurt down on his bed and took off his mask. "I think we should break up." Blaine said looking at Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked with tears forming in his eyes.

"Kurt when were together you're in danger." Blaine said.

"But, I don't care." Kurt said grabbing Blaine by the hand.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." Blaine said jumping out of the window.

* * *

The next day at school was awkward for the both of them. "Kurt, what's up with you and Blaine?" Mercedes asked.

"We broke up." Kurt said looking down.

"Oh my god!" Mercedes said. "When?"

"Last night and I don't really wanna talk about it." Kurt said walking away from her as fast as he could and then bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." Kurt said looking up to see Blaine. "Oh, Blaine."

"Oh, sorry Kurt." Blaine said looking him in the eyes.

"It's fine." Kurt said starting to walk away.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine said. "Can I talk to you?"

"What?" Kurt said with his bitch face.

"I shouldn't have broken up with you."

"Well it's too late now, Blaine." Kurt said looking down. "But with you, I'm willing to take that risk with you, Blaine."

"So is that a yes?" Blaine asked.

"Yes." Kurt said with a laugh.

"I promise to protect you."

"My hero," With that the two came together and shared a kiss in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

**Like it, hate it? With much love MellyGleek :)**


End file.
